Secret Affection
by Terra ForceXIII
Summary: AU. After school, Vanitas and Xion have to stay after class. They say it'll be a pain... but that's just when people are around. One-shot Vanshion


**Disclaimer: I own Nothing… I feel nothing, like Vanitas. :D**

**Writer ****Terra ForceXIII**

~~ **S**e_cr_et af**f**_e_c**t**_i_on ~~

Vanitas was one of those loners at school; he does hang out with his friends sometimes but for the most part, just keeps to himself. The girls like him and the boys admire him, which doesn't really affect his stubborn attitude. Everyone either liked him… or secretly hates him, which in this case… both.

Xion was a high spirited girl who was one of those people who everyone would like; she was the school president and a great leader. She protects the weak and rules the school with an iron fist. Boys keep asking her out but they always fall short, people wonder why and ask her… but she won't tell.

Today, Vanitas and Xion had to clean their sixth period class after school, which they find it irritating… or do they?

"Are you sure you want us to go ahead?" Asked Kairi, Xion's older sister.

The girls wear white button up shirts with blue skirts, also with black or white stockings, in this case black for Xion.

"Yeah, you girls go on and I'll catch up with you later," Xion sighed.

Vanitas was busy washing the floors with a mop, his face unemotional as usual. The boys wear jeans with white button up shirts like the girls, but Vanitas decides to wear black pants with a chain around his neck.

"Sorry that you have to stay here with Vanitas," Namine muttered.

Xion turned her head back to the dark haired boy. "Don't worry, Vanitas doesn't have the guts to stand up to me," She mocked.

"Bitch," Vanitas sighed.

"Asshole!" Xion hissed quickly, making the girls giggle.

"I hope you two don't kill each other," Namine sighed.

The girls waved goodbye and closed the room door, leaving the two alone. Silence filled the room, the afternoon sun glistening through the windows.

"They're gone?" Vanitas asked.

"Yep," Xion answered.

Suddenly Xion sprinted to the raven haired male and jumped him, Vanitas grasping her legs as they wrapped around his waist. The two slammed their lips together, Xion placing her hands on his cheeks while he kept his hands on her thighs.

"Damn it, I missed this," Xion breathed between kisses.

Xion's weight forced Vanitas to slam into the window behind him, making him grunt but kept pounding her with his lips.

"Getting a little aggressive are we?" He chuckled.

Xion didn't answer, she kept her lips connected to his and slid her tongue on his teeth, begging for entrance. Vanitas obliged and their tongues fought in a battle of supremacy, Xion moaning in response. Vanitas removed himself from the window and walked to the desks, Xion's grip still hanging on to him for dear life.

Vanitas sat on a desk, continuing their onslaught of kisses while he placed one hand on her back. Vanitas separated their lips, moving his head down to her neck. Xion smiled as he kissed her neck while she stroked his black hair with one hand and feeling his back with the other.

"We're gonna be here all day if we keep this up," Vanitas chuckled.

"Come on, just a little bit longer," Xion teased, enjoying the tender kisses on her neck.

Xion rested her knees on the table, barricading Vanitas's waist in. Xion breathed heavily as Vanitas kissed her neck, her hands holding a tight grip on his neck.

Vanitas was stunned when Xion pulled his head into her chest, her arms wrapped around his black hair. He groaned, feeling her warm chest under her white fabric.

"So, isn't this what you guys do in wrestling?" Xion whispered seductively. "To put your enemy in such an unbearable position that they have to submit,"

Vanitas closed his eyes as he snuggled in her chest, while Xion was smiling mischievously.

"Submit to me, Vany," She ordered.

Vanitas obliged and motioned one hand on her skirt, tapping her bottom twice, making her growl.

Vanitas looked up at her, seeing her giving him a concerning expression. He stared at her for a second then slowly continued his assent. Xion placed her small hands on his hands and guided them up, almost reaching her breasts.

"You sure?" Vanitas asked.

"Yeah," Xion whispered, deciding to take their relationship to another level.

But suddenly, Xion's ears perked up when she heard the door knob to the room turning. She lets out a little "Eeep!" before she pushes Vanitas back, making him fall back behind the desk and tumble on the ground. The shaking made the chairs that were on the desk fall over, crushing Vanitas with a couple of chairs.

Namine and Kairi peeked in the room, seeing Xion smiling nervously while Vanitas was twitching on the ground.

"Huh, what's going on?" Kairi questioned.

"Nothing much," Xion laughed nervously, scratching her head. "Just telling Vanitas to stop playing around and start cleaning, that's all."

"Why is your face all red?" Namine questioned.

Xion stood silent for a second then answered. "It's… really hot in here."

The two girls looked at each other in suspicion then shrugged. "We just came back to tell you that we'll be at the library," Namine spoke.

"Oh, okay then, I'll be there soon,"

"Later," Kairi said as they left.

Xion sighed heavily then turned her head to Vanitas, seeing him still on the ground but was giving her an annoyed look.

Xion laughed nervously. "I think we should start cleaning now,"

Vanitas stood and brushed himself off. "Thank god I wasn't near an open window."

Xion turned away and picked up a mop, sighing in disappointment. But then she felt Vanitas kiss her on the cheek and he walked away, leaving Xion to blush and smile alone.

~~ _The End ~~_

**It's a little short for my taste but I hope you guys still enjoyed. ;)**

**Thanks for reading and hope you review too…**


End file.
